Le chant du corbeau
by SoeRaven
Summary: Lucy est une jeune femme introvertie et souvent maltraitée à l'école à cause de son physique. Elle se croit folle lorsqu'elle aperçoit un homme qu'elle prendra d'abord pour un fantôme, mais qui se révélera être bien plus que cela. Qui aurait cru qu'un certain Pitch Black, Maître de la peur, allait changer sa vie à ce point ? Et pas seulement la sienne, d'ailleurs.
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfic dont je n'ai pas encore la moindre idée comment elle se terminera (enfin si, j'ai peut-être une idée, mais ça reste à voir). C'est une histoire d'amour entre Pitch et une mortelle. Meh, non non ce sera loin d'être cul cul et rose XD Je compte mettre du drame et du sang pour les sadiques, mais ne vous y trompez pas, je ne gâcherai pas la merveilleuse personnalité de Pitch pour autant ;)**

Bref, voici le prologue !

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Enfin, peut-être en ai-je eu quelques uns lorsque j'étais enfants, car dans ce temps-là, j'imagine qu'on avait mieux à faire que se fier aux apparences. Je me rappelle d'une certaine Amélie (ou serait-ce plutôt Émilie ?) que j'aimais bien à la maternelle. On traînait souvent ensemble, on jouait à la marelle, on bricolait des trucs de gamins, on discutait de Dora l'Exploratrice et tout ça.

Ensuite, nous sommes rentrées à l'école primaire, on avait si hâte ! Enfin, moi j'avais hâte. Mes parents me disaient que j'allais apprendre à compter, écrire et lire. Moi qui ai toujours été de nature curieuse, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais cessé aimer d'apprendre.  
Ce fut dans les alentours de la deuxième année qu'Amélie a peu à peu arrêté de me fréquenter. Nouveaux amis, petits copains. Elle était du genre à courir après les garçons, jouer aux poupées et se faire les ongles. Moi, je préférais lire des livres de fantaisie, me cultiver dans l'Histoire, rêver et croire au Père-Noël.

Et puis... c'est en grandissant que je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas très populaire chez les garçons, contrairement aux autres filles de mon âge. On m'a souvent fait des remarques désagréables sur mon nez. On m'a dit un jour qu'il ressemblait à un bec de corbeau. Non seulement mon nez, mais mon corps en général. Je n'ai pas de poitrine alors que je viens d'atteindre mes dix-sept ans, c'est à peine si j'ai des courbes. Je suis plutôt grande, mais assez maigre et je n'arrive pas à bronzer même si je passe des heures au soleil. On me traite parfois de vampire tant je suis pâle.

Parfois, j'observe les filles populaires de mon lycée et je remarque à quel point elles ont l'air sûres d'elles, que ce soit avec leurs copines, les profs ou autres. Moi, je suis plutôt introvertie, pas très sociable, je suis aussi du genre timide et je crains toujours qu'on me juge si je me mets à parler.

En fait, que je parle ou non n'a pas d'importance, on finit toujours par me reprocher de faire quoique ce soit.  
Une fois, en troisième année du secondaire j'ai tenté de me maquiller pour faire changement, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fait l'effet que j'espérais. On m'a traité de raton-laveur et de toutes autres choses. Depuis, je suis restée au naturel. Les gens dévisagent également mes cernes, car je suis une nocturne qui passe ses nuits à lire, à dessiner ou aller sur des forums de discussion sur Internet. Je ne prends pas aussi soin de moi que je le devrais, car je me dis que ça ne servirait à rien. Mes camarades de classe me laissent parfois des notes sur mon casier. Je ne dirai pas ce qu'ils y écrivent, ça pourrait choquer certains, disons.

Bref, je ne suis pas très aimée.  
Et folle aussi peut-être.

Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ?  
Et bien, quelque chose d'étrange m'est arrivé il y a quelques jours. C'était un après-midi pluvieux de novembre. Je sortais du lycée déjà trempée, car une bande de s*lopes m'avaient mis la tête dans les toilettes pour me « taquiner », disaient-elles. Je pleurais, je n'avais qu'une hâte et c'était de rentrer à la maison me doucher pour ensuite me coucher. Je tremblais, j'avais froid, donc je me suis arrêtée un bref instant afin de sortir un pull sombre de mon sac à dos, lorsque je _l'_ai vu.

C'était un homme, environ la trentaine, je ne saurais dire, il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir un âge distinct, se tenant à seulement quelques mètres de là, fixant la sortie de mon lycée et les gens qui y sortaient. Il était grand, maigre et tout habillé de noir. Je ne sais pas si c'est la pluie qui m'empêchait de discerner ses traits correctement, mais sa peau semblait tellement pâle, pas vraiment blanche, plus comme...  
Grisâtre. Comme un cadavre.  
Je croyais d'abord halluciner, lorsque ses yeux ont croisé les miens. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient gris ou dorés. Les deux, peut-être ? Ils me rappelaient une éclipse solaire, si sombres et brillants, fascinants et dangereux à la fois.

Mais c'est lorsqu'un élève a carrément passé à travers lui sans le voir que j'ai reculé de quelques pas. Était-ce un fantôme, un esprit ?  
Mais à peine ai-je détourné le regard une seconde qu'il avait disparu.

Depuis, cette homme hante mes nuits.  
Mais je ne dirais pas que je rêve à lui.

J'en fais plutôt des cauchemars.

**Reviews ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Devrais-je écrire la suite ou non ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**À la demande de ceux qui me lisent, voici le premier chapitre ^^**

1.

Je marche dans une ruelle sombre et dénuée de lampadaires. Je suis pieds nus et il pleut, je peux parfaitement sentir les gouttes d'eau glacées tomber brutalement sur ma peau. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je me dirige, je ne fais que suivre une lune noire et indistincte quelque part dans le ciel. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on me suis depuis que j'ai commencé à marcher.

Quand ai-je seulement débuté cette longue et incessante marche, déjà ? Je ne pourrais le dire. J'ai seulement l'impression que je dois continuer afin de trouver quelque chose, atteindre un but quelconque, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je n'ai croisé personne, il n'y a que moi et cette impression oppressante qui me suit, m'écrase sous un poids invisible. J'ai peur, non... je suis terrifiée. Je voudrais cesser de marcher, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas. Une étrange énergie les poussent à se déplacer.

Soudain, j'entends quelque chose, un bruit, un...  
Hennissement ?  
Un cheval ?  
Non.  
Une bête.  
Je sais qu'elle est là, derrière fois. C'est cela qui me traque. Mais je n'ose pas me retourner, de peur d'y découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait me faire du mal. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression que si je continue de marcher droit devant moi sans me retourner, il ne m'arrivera rien.  
C'est alors que des ombres commencent à danser autour de moi. Des silhouettes familières.  
Toutes les mêmes. Je la reconnais. C'est l'homme en noir. Il m'épie.  
Et j'ai peur. Si peur !

Va-t-il me tuer, m'attaquer peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, je ne le vois pas vraiment. Je ne sais absolument rien de ce qui va se passer, je ne fais que marcher, marcher et encore marcher. Mes pieds souffrent le martyre, je veux seulement m'arrêter, mettre fin à cette pression de merde.  
C'est l'homme, le fantôme, qui me fait faire cela, j'en suis sûre.

Puis soudain, un chuchotement. Infime, si bas que j'ai peine à l'entendre, mais c'est une voix doucereuse et dangereuse qui me murmure des choses. Des choses... affreuses. Elles me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs... me rappellent ces salopards de mon lycée qui me maltraitent et me ridiculisent chaque jour. Je les vois, ils se tiennent devant moi. C'est là que j'arrête de marcher. Je ne vois pas leurs visages, ce ne sont que ce longues silhouettes noires, mais je vois leurs sourires de déments. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose et c'est de me fourrer la tête dans les toilettes, me noyer de cette eau impure et sale. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les larmes de sortent pas, c'est coincé. Coincé dans ma gorge, un cri que j'ai si longuement retenu, mais que je n'arrive pas à faire sortir.

Les silhouettes de mes camarades de classe s'avancent vers moi, et je recule, lentement, progressivement. L'homme en noir est à leur tête, il me fixe, je peux très distinctement apercevoir ses yeux gris-dorés qui me parlent.

_Si tu ne veux plus avoir peur, apprends à les effrayer._

Et la voix ténébreuses me répète ces mots sans arrêt. Ils me parviennent à mes oreilles de plus en plus fortement, un chuchotement qui crie.

Je me réveille en sueur, haletante. Je fais le même putain de cauchemar depuis une semaine déjà.  
J'en peux plus, c'est quoi ce délire ?

Je regarde mon réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Et on est samedi.  
Génial, je n'arriverai certainement pas à me rendormir.

Je finis par me lever et me regarder bêtement dans le petit miroir de ma chambre. J'ai l'air littéralement morte. Mes cheveux noirs sont pêle-mêle sur ma tête, mon visage est cerné et fatigué, j'ai même un bouton de stresse qui m'a poussé sur le menton. Mes lèvres sont sèches et gercées. De plus, je sens mauvais. J'ai beaucoup transpiré pendant la nuit et mon tee-shirt est trempé. Je le retire instantanément, me laissant pour seul vêtement une petite culotte noire, et j'admire tristement mon corps nu, blanc et tout maigre, dénué de poitrine et de formes. Les seules choses que j'ai toujours apprécié chez moi sont mes yeux. Ils sont bleus et profonds. Je les tiens de ma mère qui malheureusement nous a quittée mon père et moi lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Depuis, je vis seule avec ce dernier et il est bien le seul à être gentil avec moi dans cette foutue ville. J'adore mon papa, il est souvent occupé par son travail d'avocat, mais je sais qu'il m'aime et fait tout pour me rendre heureuse, c'est l'essentiel. Je ne lui parle jamais de mes problèmes à l'école ni de mes cauchemars et c'est mieux ainsi. Lorsque je rentre la tête mouillée par l'eau de la cuvette et qu'il me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, je lui réponds que, soit c'est la pluie, ou s'il ne pleut pas, que j'ai reçu malencontreusement quelque chose de dégueu sur la tête et que j'ai dû me rincer les cheveux.

Il me fait remarquer à chaque fois que ça m'arrive souvent, mais je ne prends pas la peine d'en dire plus. De toute façon, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il est parti en voyage d'affaire à l'autre bout du pays et je suis seule pour quelques jours.

Je sors de ma chambre prendre une douche pour ensuite préparer du café vers six heures trente. J'écoute la télé tout en naviguant sur le net à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. Je tiens un blog personnel qui, je dois avouer, est assez populaire auprès des internautes. J'y écris des pensées personnelles et des poèmes sans divulguer bien sûr qui je suis. Je poste parfois des dessins qui me rapportent de bons commentaires également. C'est à peu près la seule chose dont je suis fière.  
Après avoir vérifié mes messages, je joue une partie de League of Legend, distraite. J'ai encore cette foutue impression de mon cauchemar, celle où quelqu'un m'épie sans cesse. J'ai beau regarder partout, faire le tour de la maison, je sais bien que je suis seule et que personne ne peut franchir le système d'alarme sans alerter tout le voisinage.

Je cesse de jouer à LoL vers neuf heures. Mon ventre gronde et j'ai faim. J'en profite pour me faire des crêpes à la française que ma mère avait l'habitude de me faire quand j'étais petite. Ça m'a toujours remonté le moral et la sensation d'être épiée finit par disparaître au cours de l'après-midi.

Sauf qu'elle est revenue dans la soirée.  
Je suis en train d'écouter un documentaire à la télé que j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Je cesse alors de manger mes croustilles et me lève pour aller voir, mais évidement il n'y a personne. Je retourne à mon dumentaire, anxieuse, mais je n'arrive pasà me concentrer dessus. Vers minuit, je ferme la télévision et monte à ma chambre naviguer sur mon PC, mais, vaincue, je le ferme puis sors dehors faire une promenade nocturne après avoir enfilé une veste chaude.

Ça m'a toujours fait du bien sortir dehors après que le soleil se soit couché. Je sais qu'à cette heure aucun de mes camarades de classes ne viendront m'embêter. Et surtout pas dans le petit bois avoisinant que je connais comme le fond de ma poche depuis ma tendre enfance.

Alors que je traîne les pieds et m'apprête à rebrousser chemin, je sens un courant d'air froid m'effleurer les joues de derrière. Je me retourne et aperçoit alors un adolescent d'environ mon âge qui me regarde, un sourire en coin. Mon coeur bat soudainement la chamade en croyant qu'il s'agit d'un type de mon lycée, mais je me calme en ne reconnaissant pas ses traits. Il semble avoir les cheveux très pâles et il est appuyé nonchalamment sur un grand bâton mince et quelque peu givré.  
Bizarre.

- Salut ! Me lance-t-il d'un ton sympathique.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, méfiante, puis il fait quelques pas vers moi. Je remarque alors la blancheur de ses cheveux. Une teinture ? À moins qu'il soit albinos...  
Ses yeux bleus me fixent toujours de ce même regard taquin. Il porte une veste marine et un simple pantalon quelque peu décousu. Il est... pieds nus ?! Par ce temps ?

- Heu... Salut, que je lance finalement. Tu dois avoir froid, t'es pieds nus.

- Nah, pas vraiment. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. C'est rare qu'une fille de ton âge puisse me voir ces temps-ci, ça fait plaisir à voir !

Il me tend alors la main alors que je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

- Je m'appelle Jack, se présente-t-il. Jack Frost.

- Jack Frost ? Genre comme l'esprit de l'hiver ? Que je réponds en répondant à son geste en lui serrant la main.

Je frissonne en touchant sa peau glacée. Et il dit ne pas avoir froid ?

- Ouais, surprise ?

- Un peu. Tes parents ont l'esprit créatif.

- Mes parents ? Je n'en ai pas. Enfin si, j'en ai déjà eu, mais ils ne sont plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

- Oh, je suis désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ria-t-il. Ça fait des siècles de ça ! Et toi, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ? Nocturne, je suppose.

- Ouais.

J'ai presque failli rajouter « et les cauchemars courent, tu sais », mais je m'abstiens. Pas envie qu'il pose mille et une questions. Il lève la tête et observe un moment la lune. Je l'imite. J'ai toujours bien aimé la lune. Elle possède une aura calme et reposante.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. L'hiver n'arrivera pas sans mon aide ! Lançe Jack en s'envolant.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Puis je vais pour continuer ma promenade lorsque je me retourne en un sursaut, réalisant soudain la situation.  
Il venait de s'envoler ?  
Quoi ?!

Je me retourne vivement, le cherchant du regard, mais Jack n'est déjà plus là.  
Ça y est, je suis folle, c'est confirmer. D'abord le type en noir qui me donne des cauchemars et maintenant un Jack Frost qui me dit bonsoir.

Je retourne à la maison pour me coucher.

***

Dimanche, un jour avant de recommencer une pénible semaine. Pas envie du tout, mais il faut bien que je finisse le lycée un jour ou l'autre. Ensuite, j'aurai la paix.  
Il est cinq heures du matin et étrangement il fait encore sombre dehors. J'en profite pour sortir au marché du coin m'acheter du lait et de la farine pour les crêpes. J'enfile rapidement une veste, mets des chaussures confortables puis sors dans la fraîcheur du petit matin.

La sensation d'être épiée me revient instantanément, aussi douloureusement qu'une piqure de guêpe. J'avance en serrant la ganse de mon sac sur mon épaule. Je frissonne et je ne me sens pas bien. J'avance plus vite. Le marché semble si loin, tout d'un coup, alors qu'il n'est qu'à un pâté de maison.  
Résignée et bien trop effrayée, je m'arrête près d'un lampadaire puis scrute anxieusement les environs.

- Bon, ça va, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, pas la peine de le cacher ! Que je lance autour de moi. Si votre but est de me faire peur, ça ne... ça ne marche pas !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, moi.

Je fige. Cette voix.  
_C'est celle de mon cauchemar._

Je ne prends même pas la peine de découvrir d'où elle vient que je prends mes jambes à mon coups jusqu'au marché. J'entre puis claque la porte derrière moi. Le commis me dévisage, surpris de me voir haletante et tremblante.

- Tout... tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

- Oui... Non, heu...

Je scrute dehors à travers la fenêtre, mais c'est désert.

Je vais chercher fébrilement la farine et le lait que je paye rapidement puis sors.  
C'est alors que mon pire cauchemar se tient à quelques mètres seulement de moi.  
La bande qui me maltraite au lycée me remarque puis je vois leurs sourires sadiques s'élever sr leurs visages de tortionnaires. Ils sont cinq, dont trois types et deux filles. Je les reconnais tous. Ils s'avancent vers moi, mais je recule, puis cours je ne sais où en laissant tomber mes achats. Je les entends me courir après tout en hélant mon nom.

- Lucette ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis, t'as peur qu'on te casse ton nez d'oiseau ? Ha, ha, ha !

_Non, non, non, non._  
J'entends leurs rires cyniques puis je me rends compte qu'ils sont en train de me rattraper. C'est en faisant un faux pas que je trébuche sur une pierre et tombe à plat ventre sur le sol du trottoir. Je sens une douleur me parvenir de mes genoux alors que mes tortionnaires se tiennent déjà près de moi et m'encercle. Je ramène mes jambes à ma poitrine puis commence bêtement à pleurer.

- On a bien fait de passer une nuit blanche à se saouler, les mecs ! Regardez ce qu'on trouve alors qu'on est seulement dimanche. Jack pot !

Une des deux filles me prends par les cheveux et me force à me relever. J'obéis, la suppliant de me lâcher.  
Puis ils commencent à me pousser sur l'un et l'autre tout en me traitant de tous les noms inimaginables.

- Lucette la maigrelette, nez crochu et bébête. T'es qu'une erreur de la nature !

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Mais on me pousse alors sur le sol et une des filles se met à califourchon sur moi afin de me tenir immobile.

- Tes cheveux sont sales, Lucette. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'une nouvelle coupe.

Elle sort alors une paire de ciseau de son sac à mains puis commence à me couper les cheveux n'importe comment. Je cris, mais elle me maintient une main sur la bouche.

- Ta gueule !

Alors qu'elle continue, j'entends les autres se murmurer quelque chose entre eux, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils parlent de moi.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

La fille arrête son geste puis fixe quelque chose derrière moi. Je regarde aussi, puis j'aperçois une ombre, non... une silhouette noire d'un destrier nous observant calmement de ses yeux jaunes et brillants.

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'un cheval fout ic...

Puis c'est derrière un épais brouillard arrivé je ne sais comment que des dizaines d'autres silhouettes semblables apparaissent autour de nous. Il régne un silence de mort et l'air est devenu froid et oppressant.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ? Lançe un des types.

La fille me lâche soudainement puis se relève vers les autres. Je n'ose pas faire de même, car moi aussi j'ai peur. Ça me rappelle mes cauchemars que je fais depuis une semaine déjà.  
Des ombres inquiétantes se mettent à danser autour de nous, prenant maintes formes, parfois sanglantes et horrifiantes. J'entends la bande gémir derrière moi alors que je n'ose pas faire le moindre geste.

Car je _le _vois.  
L'homme de mon cauchemar. Cet être maigre et noir, ces yeux d'éclipse, cette aura inexplicable. Mais les autres ne semblent voir que les chevaux, car je ne les entends pas se demander ce qu'un type bizarre fait ici en plein milieu de la rue en train de nous observer.

Paniqués, ils rebroussent chemin puis me laisse seule à mon sort. Je suis là, totalement bouche-bée, les cheveux découpés et les genoux en sang, à fixer l'homme et ses chevaux noirs d'un regard figé.

Et soudain, il s'approche de moi.  
D'une démarche gracieuse, lente et confiante. Ses mains sont croisées derrière son dos, je discerne peu à peu les traits de son visage. Tout comme je l'avais détaillé la première fois, il ne semblait pas avoir d'âge, mais son visage était long, gris, ses joues creuses et il possédait une fine bouche aux lèvres noires d'où se dessinait un sourire énigmatique. Son nez était comme le mien, pointu comme un bec de corbeau.

Il me tend alors la main et sous l'impulsion, je la prend et il m'aide à me relever. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va faire ou me faire.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Que je demande enfin d'une faible voix.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement. J'ai peine à soutenir son regard. Il m'observe.

- C'est à ton choix, dit-il finalement d'une voix douce. Je peux être ton plus grand rêve ou bien ton pire cauchemar. À toi de choisir, Lucy.

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'entame le troisième à l'instant et devrait être posté d'ici quelques jours ;) N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

2.

Je suis dans mon lit, un café noir entre les mains, perdue dans mes pensées. J'observe d'un regard vide l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer il y a une heure à peine.  
Pitch Black, c'est le nom de cet homme. L'homme qui m'a sauvé de cette bande de conards par je ne sais quelle magie. Dorénavant, je ne crois plus vraiment être cinglée étant donné que les autres aussi ont vu ces cheveux noirs et monstrueux, ce pourquoi ils sont partis en courant tels les vrais trouillards qu'ils sont en réalité.  
Pitch m'a aidé à me relever puis m'a dit cette phrase que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien comprise.

_Je peux être ton plus grand rêve ou bien ton pire cauchemar. À toi de choisir, Lucy._

Lucy... Il connait mon nom. Peut-être l'a-t-il entendu de la bande de l'école.  
Ou pas.  
Peut-être le savait-il déjà à ce moment. Peut-être m'observe-t-il depuis un bout de temps ?  
Après qu'il m'eut répondu cela, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi, sans un mot, sans un bruit. C'est alors que j'étais en train de franchir ma porte d'entrée qu'il m'a lancé :

- _Mon nom est Pitch Black._

Puis il a simplement et tout bonnement disparu.

Cette pensée de savoir que ce type m'observe depuis quelques temps devrait me faire frissonner, mais au contraire, ça me donne plutôt l'envie de soupirer de soulagement. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que je suis en un seul morceau en ce moment.  
À part mes cheveux, qui sont dans un sale état. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'expliquer à mon père.

Je me lève de mon lit, dépose mon café puis me regarde dans le miroir.  
J'ai envie de pleurer.  
Déjà que je n'appréciais pas spécialement mes cheveux, maintenant c'est juste horrible. Inégaux, sales, trempés de sueur et aussi cassés que de la paille.

Il n'y a plus qu'une solution possible : me les couper courts.

Je descends dans la cuisine, ouvre un tiroir et m'empare d'une paire de ciseaux. Je me rends ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain puis je coupe ma tignasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peu près égale au côté le plus court.  
Ils m'arrivent au menton, à présent, alors qu'ils atteignaient autrefois le bas de mes épaules.  
Je soupire avant d'aller ranger les ciseaux.

Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre, prends deux aspirine, ferme l'ordinateur puis dors tout le reste de la journée.

***

Lundi.  
Je suis dans mon cours de maths. Le temps est pluvieux, tout comme mon humeur. Je gribouille dans mon cahier de notes tout en écoutant vaguement ce que le prof raconte au sujet du théorème de Pythagore. C'est après quelques minutes que je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire une brève esquisse de Pitch.  
Je l'efface immédiatement.

Soudain, je reçois un bout de papier sur le coin de mon bureau. Je la prends puis lis :

_Belle coupe de cheveux, Lucette._

Je la déchire brusquement tout en jetant un regard noir à Chloé (la fille qui m'a coupé les cheveux, hier) qui me regarde en souriant, imitée de ses copines.

Je me remets à gribouiller, des corbeaux cette fois.

Il reste cinq minutes avant la pause déjeuner. Je compte chaque seconde, impatiente. Je détourne la tête du prof vers la porte et échappe un petit cri.  
Toute la classe se retourne vers moi.

- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Roth ? Me demande le prof.

- Heu... oui, oui.

Il finit par hausser les épaules puis se retourne vers son tableau. J'entends les rires cyniques de mes camarades de classe, mais ils sont loin de se douter qu'un homme au teint gris se tient juste derrière la porte de la classe, me fixant d'un air neutre. Je le vois alors partir vers la gauche alors que la cloche sonne, son regard m'incitant à le suivre. Je sors en trombe de la pièce en jetant mes livres pêle-mêle dans mon sac puis le cherche à travers la horde d'élèves dans le couloir. Je finis par le retrouver un peu plus loin près de la bibliothèque, à environ vingt mètres de là où je me trouve. Je cours, me déplaçant du mieux que je peux à travers l'amas de personnes. Je sors dehors, me retrouvant sous la pluie, lorsque je le vois assis sur un banc, tout près du bois qui entoure l'école. D'abord hésitante, je finis par le rejoindre. Il me suit du regard. Je m'assois près de lui, un peu intimidée et les yeux fixés au sol. Il ne bronche pas d'un poil.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il doit bien me dépasser d'au moins deux têtes, si ce n'est plus. Ses mains aux longs doigts fins et gris sont posées sur ses genoux couverts par sa longue tunique noire et ses yeux dorés observe un point invisible. Je remarque alors qu'il n'a pas de sourcils. Ceux-ci sont remplacés par d'énormes cernes qui signifient certainement qu'il ne doit pas dormir souvent.

- N'es-tu pas effrayée, Lucy ?

Je sursaute à sa question. Je balbutie quelque chose.

- Non... Pas de vous. Enfin, je ne crois pas...

- Je parlais plutôt de ces jeunes gens, là-bas.

Il pointe la bande de Chloé, la même dont Pitch m'a sauvée hier matin. Ils me fixent, à l'abri de la pluie sous un balcon du lycée. La plupart fume leurs cigarettes en riant. De moi, certainement.

Je baisse piteusement la tête.

- Oui... Beaucoup, je dois dire.

Puis je lève les yeux vers lui et je croise son regard.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres de ton entourage, mais pour ma part, tu es certainement la personne qui possède l'une des plus grandes peurs que j'ai connue en ce monde.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Chaque peur, enfouie ou non au fond de soi, je les sens toutes. C'est mon rôle.

- Votre rôle ?

- Oui. Je suis celui qui la crée.

- Vraiment ? Alors s'il vous plait, enlevez-la moi, j'en ai marre d'avoir peur et de faire office de victime.

Il rit. Un rire bas et doux.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Une fois qu'elle est encrée dans quelqu'un, c'est à son hôte de la contrôler. Je ne peux pas la faire disparaître. Par contre, je pourrais t'aider à la transformer en quelque chose qui, je crois, serait à ton avantage.

- Comme quoi ?

Il réfléchit un moment, puis il détourne les yeux et observe la bande de voyous. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'est avancée et repose à seulement quelques mètres de nous.

- Eh, Lucette, tu parles toute seule, maintenant ? À moins que ce ne soit ton copain imaginaire. Tu dois en avoir beaucoup de ça, non ? Lance Mikaël, l'un de mes tortionnaires.

Je lance un regard vers Pitch, mais il est toujours là, patient, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Je ne parle pas toute seule, que je me défends.

- C'est ça. En plus d'être laide, t'es cinglée ! Dit-il en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Son visage se fige alors en me fixant dans les yeux. Ses copains font de même. Ils reculent lentement.

- Bordel, mais qu'es-ce que... Ton visage...

Mon visage ? Il fait peur à ce point ?  
À moins que...

Je jète un œil à Pitch, dont les lèvres se sont étirés en un sourire béat. Je me retourne vers les autres. Ils sont repartis vers le lycée en se lançant des commentaires à mon sujet.  
J'entends quelque chose comme : « Son visage... ses yeux... jaunes... dents noires... sorcière...».

Je sors mon miroir de poche et me palpe les joues à la recherche de ce qui les aurait effrayé, mais tout semble normal.  
Je me retourne vers Pitch.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Regarde-toi à nouveau.

J'obéis, puis je hurle en échappant mon miroir sur le sol. Mon reflet avait renvoyé une moi à moitié décomposée, dont les yeux avaient pris une forme étrange et une couleur jaune démoniaque. Mes dents étaient noires et déformées dans un sourire monstrueux.

- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, mais je peux leur montrer la peur.

- Ils vont croire que je suis une sorcière, maintenant ! Que je réponds, paniquée.

- Et alors ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites au fond de toi ? Qu'ils te laissent tranquille, qu'ils aient _peur _de toi ?

- Je...

- Ne voudrais-tu pas échanger les rôles, Lucy ? Ne voudrais-tu pas te faire enfin respecter, te faire craindre ?

Je reprends mon miroir (qui miraculeusement ne s'est pas cassé) tout en méditant ses paroles. Me faire craindre, moi ? Mais je suis tout sauf effrayante ! Au contraire, je fais pitié.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme un monstre.

- Pas besoin. Ce petit tour n'était qu'une illusion afin qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.

Je reste silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Puis je pose finalement la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un instant.

- Vous êtes quoi, au juste ?

- Je suis le Maître de la Peur, le roi des cauchemars. J'ai plusieurs noms, mais j'imagine que tu me connais sous le diminutif du Croque-mitaine.

- C'est une blague, là ?

- Pas du tout.

En effet, son sourire a disparu pour laisser place à un air des plus sérieux.  
Il ne doit pas être du genre à plaisanter, de toute façon.

- C'est dingue ça. D'abord je rencontre LE Jack Frost, et ensuite le croque-mi...

- Tu as rencontré Frost ? M'interrompt-il.

Il me fixe intensément, à un tel point que je détourne les yeux, incapable de soutenir ses yeux.

- Oui, c'était pas plus tard que samedi. Je faisais une promenade en forêt et je l'ai croisé.

Pitch ne répond pas, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Apparemment, lui et cet autre esprit n'étaient pas très amis.

- Je vois, répond-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Heu... Il m'a seulement dit qu'il est rare qu'une fille de mon âge croit encore en lui. Ça veut dire quoi au juste, vous le savez ?

- Tutoies-moi. Je t'expliquerai à un autre moment, peut-être. S'il n'a rien dit d'autre, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, Lucy.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mentionner le nom de Jack Frost, après tout. Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'aime pas. C'est un esprit comme lui, non ? Enfin, peu importe ce qu'ils sont en réalité.  
Il est déjà presque l'heure de retourner en classe et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore dîner. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, d'ailleurs, si ce n'est que de savoir toutes les réponses aux questions que j'ai en tête.

- J'ai une dernière question si ça ne vous... si ça ne te dérange pas.

- J'écoute.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu m'aider ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle comme les autres, non ? J'ai lu plusieurs légendes à ton sujet et ton but n'est-il pas de semer la peur et non de l'enlever aux humains ?

- Cela fait trois questions.

Je rougis, me rendant compte que je parle peut-être un peu trop. Mais Pitch sourit, ce qui me rassure.

- Il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de semer la peur et le chaos dans vos pauvres âmes si fragiles. Pourtant, mon instinct me dit que tu es différente, Lucy. Peut-être n'es-tu pas faite pour avoir peur.

Je médite sa question, un moment. Moi, pas faite pour avoir peur ? Pourtant, j'ai été effrayée toute ma vie. Pas des araignées ou des monstres sous mon lit comme la plupart des enfants, non.  
J'ai simplement peur des autres personnes. Des humains.  
J'ai peur qu'ils me fassent du mal, car ils sont plus dangereux que la plupart des autres êtres vivants sur la Terre.  
D'ailleurs... ils m'ont torturé toute ma vie.  
Excepté mon père.  
Qui n'est presque jamais là.

- Il est l'heure pour toi de retourner en cours, déclare Pitch en se levant (je l'imite). Si tu veux que je réponde à toutes tes questions, rejoins-moi ce soir à minuit, ici même à ce banc.

Je reste un peu hésitante. Sortir en pleine nuit après ce qui s'est passé hier...

- Personne ne t'importunera, j'y veillerai personnellement. À bientôt.

Puis il disparaît. Pour ma part, je retourne en classe, la tête basse. Je commençais à bien apprécier sa compagnie.  
Et puis... il n'est pas aussi effrayant que je l'imaginais, pour le croque-mitaine.  
Enfin, pour moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

3.

J'ai dû boire deux ou trois tasses de café pour ne pas m'endormir avant l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Pitch. Enfin, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Disons plutôt qu'il va simplement répondre à mes questions personnelles.  
La lune est voilée, ce soir. Le ciel est parsemé de nuages sombres qui menacent de faire tomber une forte pluie. J'atteins le banc près du lycée en quinze minutes de marche. Je m'assois tout en consultant mon portable. Vingt-trois heures et cinquante sept minutes.  
L'école semble si différente la nuit. Je l'aime mieux comme ça ; déserte, sombre et calme. C'est un vieux bâtiment datant des années 1920 et il n'a pas ou pratiquement pas été rénové depuis. Il pourrait presque être hanté s'il n'y avait pas autant d'élèves le fréquentant le jour. Housetown n'est pas une très grande ville, mais le lycée y accueille tout de même près de deux-milles étudiants, ce qui est pas mal.  
Deux-milles personnes que je crains chaque jour, deux-milles personnes qui me haïssent sans raison.

Je regarde mon portable : minuit pile.

Et Pitch n'est pas là.  
Qu'es-ce que je m'imaginais après tout ? Que le Croque-mitaine, celui qui est sensé effrayer les enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment vienne gentiment me rejoindre sur un banc et me raconte l'histoire du monde comme si de rien était ? Genre, comme si on était soudainement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ?  
Ouais, il n'y a que moi dont l'unique ami se révèle être le Croque-mitaine.  
C'est même pas mon ami en plus, qu'es-ce que je raconte là ?

Minuit et cinq minutes.  
J'abandonne. Je me lève et m'apprête à partir quand j'entends un hennissement sinistre provenant de derrière moi. Je sursaute en me retrouvant nez à nez avec un imposant cheval fait de sable noir. Pitch est assis sur son dos, le tenant en selle, le regard quelque peu distrait.

- Navré du retard. Je suis habituellement ponctuel, mais j'ai eu un malheureux contre-temps.

Voyant que je suis bouche-bée et que mon regard ne cesse d'admirer le majestueux destrier, il me tend la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je le regarde, ne sachant comment réagir, puis je pose finalement doucement ma main dans la sienne. Le contact de sa peau est tiède, quoiqu'un peu plus froide que la normale, mais pas désagréable. Je me pose en selle juste derrière lui, mais je ne sais pas où poser mes mains. Sur ses épaules ? Sur ses hanches, peut-être ?  
Mais à peine ai-je le temps de me questionner que le cheval de sable prend son envol dans les airs et je m'accroche par instinct à Pitch en entourant mes bras autour de lui tout en échappant un petit cri de surprise. Je ferme d'abord les yeux, puis les rouvre lentement.

Je reste stupéfaite.  
Nous volons !  
J'admire la vue grandiose que m'offre une ville de Housetown endormie, camouflée par un voile de brouillard, mince, mais distinct. C'est magnifique. Le vent frais du soir fait virevolter mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas sentie aussi bien, aussi en paix ?  
Certainement jamais.

Nous nous posons près d'un petit ruisseau en plein milieu du bois entourant la ville, quelques minutes plus tard. Nous sommes à l'autre extrémité de là où j'habite. Pitch m'aide à descendre du cheval puis ce dernier dernier disparaît par la suite. Il m'invite à le suivre.

- Tu peux me poser tes questions, à présent.

Je réfléchis un moment, puis profitant de la situation, je me lance :

- J'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu as fait cette tête lorsque j'ai mentionné Jack Frost, hier ?

- Simplement parce qu'il est un gardien.

- Un gardien ?

- Oui. Il existe en somme cinq grands Guardians protégeant les gens de ce monde, mais en particulier les enfants. D'abord, il y a Nord, ou comme vous l'Appelz si bien « le Père-Noël«, ensuite vient Tooth, la Fée des Dents, Sable, le Marchand des Rêves, Bunnymund, le Lapin de Pâques puis finalement Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'Hiver.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me faire croire que ces mythes existent ?

- Oui, malheureusement. La preuve est que tu es en ce moment en compagnie du Croque-mitaine.

Hum, pas fou.

- Ces Guardiens ont la responsabilité de protéger l'innocence des enfants de ce monde en ayant un rôle précis propre à chacun.

- Pourquoi les détestes-tu à ce point ?

- Ils me pourrissent la vie. Comme tu dois t'en douter, mon rôle à moi est de propager la Peur et les cauchemars en ce monde. Chaque fois qu'ils en ont l'occasion, ils m'en empêchent. D'ailleurs, je viens de sortir de mon propre repère où ils m'ont fait prisonnier pendant quinze longues années. J'essaye juste de faire mon travail tranquillement sans déranger personne, tu comprends ?

- Mais c'est bien la peur, pourtant ! Que je dis. Je veux dire, c'est bien dans un sens, car elle nous protège des dangers qui peuvent menacer nos vie. Bien sûr, il en faut un certain degré, pas trop sinon ça devient de la paranoïa, mais...

- Oui, j'essayais simplement de maintenir l'ordre entre les différents rôles dans ce temps-là, continue-t-il. Jamais je n'oserais dé-balancer l'équilibre du monde. Mais les Guardiens sont stupides. Ils croient que les enfants doivent vivre tous les jours dans le bonheur et l'innocence sans se soucier de ce qui les entoure. J'essaye de les protéger, mais les Guardians me croient mauvais.

Je médite ses paroles un bref instant, puis une autre question me vient en tête.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas est pourquoi ai-je le pouvoir de te voir, toi et ce Jack Frost, mais pas les autres ?

- Habituellement, un humain doit croire en un esprit afin de le voir.

- Je veux dire... Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en vous excepté...

- Il semblerait que tu sois spéciale, me coupe-t-il.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu dois avoir un petit quelque chose en toi qui te permet de nous voir tous et que les autres mortels n'ont pas.

- Une autres question, si tu me permets, Pitch...

Ça fait bizarre de dire son nom.

- Je t'écoute.

Nous sommes arrêtés près d'un saule pleureur. Je fixe mes pieds, mais je n'arrive pas à formuler la question.

- Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi je tiens tant à t'aider ? Devine-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je fais « oui » de la tête. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment répondu lorsque je lui ai posée la question, hier.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Lucy (il me regarde intensément). Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai du mal à faire mon travail et à amasser suffisamment de croyants afin de propager ma peur comme il se doit. Étant donné que tu as le pouvoir de me voir et que tu sembles être une jeune femme intelligente, j'aimerais bien te proposer de m'aider, si tu le veux bien. En échange, je te promets que tu ne craindras plus jamais tes camarades de classe. Je ferai de toi une personne nouvelle, je t'apprendrai à les effrayer afin qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

- Il ne me laisseront jamais tranquille, dis-je sombrement. Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds au lycée que je me suis instantanément sentie différente et rejetée. Chaque fois qu'on me bouscule ou qu'on m'insulte, je souhaite avoir le pouvoir de répliquer, me défendre, mais je suis si... faible. De plus, je suis loin de posséder le courage nécessaire pour le faire.

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu vis, répond-il. Je pourrais t'enseigner à le faire.

- Vraiment ? Comment ?

- Par la peur, ma chère. La peur peut être à la fois une force et une faiblesse. Il faut simplement choisir entre craindre ou être craint.

- Si j'accepte, que devrai-je faire pour toi en échange ?

Pitch sourit. D'un sourire unique. Pas particulièrement charmant, mais pas affreux non plus.  
Il possède tout simplement son sourire à lui.  
Il finit par me répondre la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

- J'aimerais que tu amènes les humains, enfants ou non, à croire en moi.

- Et comment je dois faire ?

Je ne m'imagines pas vraiment accrocher des publicités un peu partout décrivant que le croque-mitaine existe bel et bien. Ou encore m'écrier à tue-tête « Eh, j'ai un copain qui s'appelle Pitch et il donne des cauchemars sans votre consentement. Croyez-y, c'est gratuit !».

- Laisse-moi d'abord t'aider dans tes problèmes, ensuite les miens se règleront par eux-même.

- Comment...

- Fais-moi confiance.

Puis il me tend la main, comme pour conclure un accord. Je la serre au bout de quelques secondes de raisonnements. Un étrange courant d'air apparaît alors que nous sellons nos mains. Un vent qui fait virevolter mes cheveux et les siens, comme une force me murmurant que désormais, ma vie changera à un point que je n'imagine même pas.

***

Pitch me ramène chez moi sur son « cauchemar » (c'est ainsi qu'il nomme ses chevaux de sable) dans les environs de trois heures du matin. Pitch m'a quelque peu expliqué comment se dérouleraient les prochaines semaines, soit qu'il m'accompagnera tous les jours à l'école et me guidera dans ma quête de respect envers mes camarades de classe.

Pitch m'a déjà prouvé plus d'une fois que je peux lui faire confiance quand il est temps d'éloigner mes ennemis. Il m'a promis qu'après m'avoir formé dans la « Peur », plus personne n'oserait me faire du mal.  
Et c'est quand il a disparu dans les ténèbres devant ma porte que me suis décidée à changer de look.

Pendant les trois heures qui ont suivi, j'ai fais le ménage de ma garde-robe au lieu de dormir. J'ai dû jeté la plupart de mes vêtements et mes quelques rares bijoux que je ne porte jamais de toute façon. J'ai gardé mes deux seuls et uniques pantalons noirs et plusieurs de mes T-shirts de la même couleur que j'ai passé ma soirée à remodeler à ma manière.  
Lorsque le soleil se lève enfin, j'admire mon acharnement. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à mettre, mais je prévois arranger ça en séchant les cours pour aller faire un peu de « shopping ». Mon père ne revient que demain, donc il n'en saura rien.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, je m'habille rapidement sans prendre le temps de me coiffer puis sors dans le centre-ville. J'aperçois une petite boutique punk que j'ai souvent vu en me promenant dans le passé. J'y entre pour la première fois. C'est sombre et glauque, mais pas intimidant. La vendeuse me salue en me conseillant sur les derniers rabais. Je dispose de pas mal d'argent que mon père m'a laissé avant de partir et que je n'ai pas utilisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui (excepté pour le lait et la farine au marché l'autre jour).

En revenant chez moi, je me rends compte que j'ai dû dépenser pas mal plus que prévu, car je dispose de quatre ou cinq sacs gonflés à bloc. J'ai dû vider le magasin.  
Ça en aura valu par contre vachement la peine.

Le lendemain, je m'expose au grand-jour. D'abord, les gens de mon lycée ne semblent pas me reconnaître, mais c'est lorsqu'on me lance un « Lucy ? » hésitant et que je réponds d'un mouvement de tête qu'alors tout le monde a retenu son souffle.

- J'ai toujours su que c'était une sorcière, que j'entends de la part d'un type que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Même l'un de mes profs me demandent de rester après un cours afin de me questionner sur ma santée mentale.

- Lucy, me dit mon prof de français. Tu te sens bien, dis-moi ?

- Mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Mais tu sembles si... différente et triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Pourquoi tout ce noir, ces clous et ces têtes de mort, alors ?

Je hausse simplement les épaules avant de sortir froidement de la classe en fermant la porte derrière moi. Plus question que je m'explique chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, à présent, même si c'est un prof. Ces derniers m'ont vu de nombreuses fois en train de me faire harceler par d'autres élèves et jamais ils n'ont levé le petit doigt. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur dirais quoique ce soit.  
Je croise Pitch à notre banc vers l'heure du dîner. Je vais le rejoindre et m'assois près de lui.  
Je sens son regard s'abattre aussitôt vers moi, mais je ne dis rien, un peu gênée.

- Le noir te va bien, me complimente-t-il. Tu as choisi seule ?

- Je me suis un peu inspirée de toi, je dois t'avouer...

Il sourit. C'est alors que je vois ma bande de connards préférés s'avancer vers moi. Ils n'ont pas tarder à entendre les nouvelles rumeurs qui circulent sur moi, on dirait.

- T'es encore plus laide en gothique, Lucette, me lance Chloé. À quoi t'as pensé ?

- Ne réponds pas et dis-lui de s'en aller, me souffle Pitch.

- Allez-vous en, que je dis en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Sinon quoi, tu vas me jeter un sort, peut-être ?

- Dis-lui que tu ne lui diras pas deux fois, me murmure-t-il de nouveau.

- Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois, Chloé.

Ils éclatent de rire devant mon entêtement. L'un des copains de Chloé s'amène pour me prendre par le collet lorsqu'il dévisage mes pieds, ou plutôt mon ombre. Je la regarde, moi aussi, mais peu stupéfaite. Mon ombre grandit, s'approche de celle du type et la pousse sur le sol. Le garçon tombe tout comme son ombre sans que je l'aille même touché. Les autres reculent et me dévisagent.

- Pourquoi t'es tombé, Cody ?

Le type dénommé Cody se relève, maladroit, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, mon ombre se met à faire tomber celle des autres. J'éclate de rire en voyant la main de Pitch gesticuler comme s'il contrôlait une marionnette. La bande déguerpit par la suite vers le lycée en criant des « C'est quoi cette merde ?! ».  
Pitch croise les jambes, fier de son petit tour, et moi je continue de sourire.

- C'est fascinant ! Je crois en avoir vu un qui a mouillé son pantalon, que je m'exclame en essayant une larme de rire.

- Tu apprends vite, à ce que je vois.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Ses yeux me sont presque tolérables, à présent. Ils sont si beaux et si froids en même temps. Comme s'ils pouvaient prendre maintes variantes en même temps.

Pitch m'a accompagné au lycée pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il est resté prêt de mon bureau pendant mes cours sans bouger, me disant quelques mots une fois de temps en temps, mais je ne faisais que hocher ou secouer discrètement la tête pour éviter qu'on ne me prenne pour une schizophrène. Personne n'a osé m'emmerder depuis ce midi.  
Je me sens déjà plus forte qu'auparavant et ça ne fait qu'une journée que j'ai changé de look ! Bien sûr, j'ai encore et toujours cette maudite timidité maladive, mais j'imagine qu'elle partira avec le temps.  
Tout comme ma Peur.

* * *

Rah, mais quel menteur ce Pitch, nah ? Oser dire qu'il n'a jamais souhaité contrôler le monde.  
N'oubliez pas les reviews :)


End file.
